Fairy Tale
by Mili Black
Summary: Na hora da história dpara a filha dormir, Winry recebe um pedido difícil: inventar uma história para a criança. Como ela nunca foi uma pessoa criativa, teve uma idéia... Contar sua história com Edward. /UA


**Fairy Tale  
><strong>_Por Mili Black_

* * *

><p>- Vamos lá, hora da mocinha ir para a cama! – A mulher loira disse entusiasmadamente para a criança, que não se moveu do lugar.<p>

Winry sorriu, deliciada.

Sua garotinha estava lá, com seu pijama preferido, o de coelhinhos. Sentada no chão da sala de frente para a televisão, extremamente concentrada, assistindo o seu desenho favorito na televisão. Seus olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam diante das imagens coloridas que passavam, não parecendo se importar com os fios dourados que insistiam em cair pelo seu rosto rosado.

Observou, um pouco preocupada. Talvez sua filha tenha um problema de atenção...

Resolvendo deixar isso de lado, foi até a televisão e a desligou.

- Ah mãe... Eu quero assistir! – Ellie reclamou infantilmente, fazendo biquinho. – Por que você desligou?

- Hora de dormir, filha. – Achando graça da birra da menina, pegou-a no braço e a levou até a cama, diante de protestos.

- Eu queria assistir o Barney!

- O Barney passa amanhã também.

- Mas eu quero assistir agora!

- Agora é hora de dormir.

- Mas...

- Chega, Ellie. Me obedeça!

A menina bufou, irritadiça, e Winry achou graça. Sua filha era uma garota espera, pensou, e com um temperamento muito forte. Nem parecia ter apenas nove anos, com a desenvoltura que falava.

A mãe sorriu carinhosa.

_Ela me lembra você, sabia?_

Ao chegar ao quarto, deitou a garotinha na cama e pegou o seu coelho de pelúcia em algum lugar no chão, e a entregou. Ellie o abraçou possessivamente e deu um beijo na cabeça dele.

- Boa noite.

- Mas já vai dormir, Ellie? – Winry se sentou na borda na cama, e passou a mão no rosto da filha. – Não quer escutar uma história?

- Eu queria assistir o Barney, não escutar uma história. – Respondeu, abusada, fazendo Winry torcer a boca de forma pensativa.

Não era nada bom Ellie está viciada desse jeito nesse programa. Teria que proibi-la de assistir...

- Nem umazinha?

A garota pareceu parar para pensar por um tempo, colocando o seu dedinho no queixo. Até que depois de alguns momentos, seus olhos brilhavam entusiasmados.

- Já sei! Já sei que história eu quero ouvir, mamãe.

- Mesmo? – A garota balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – E qual é?

- Só se a senhora adivinhar!

Winry suspirou consolada, diante da brincadeira. Pelo visto hoje, ela teria trabalho em fazê-la dormir...

- Pode deixar! – A mulher de olhos azuis riu suavemente. – Vamos lá... A princesa e o sapo?

- Não. – Ellie sorriu, sapeca.

- A bela e a fera?

- Não...

- Rapunzel?

- Não!

- A pequena sereia?

- Não, não e não! – Ela quase grita, escandalosa. – A senhora não acertou nenhuma!

- Ora essa, então me diga qual é, menina. Facilita muito para mim! – A mãe ralhou em tom brincalhão, fazendo a criança prender uma risada.

- Tá bom! – Então começou a falar. – Eu quero que a senhora invente uma!

Winry revirou os olhos.

- Por que não disse logo?

A garota piscou seus grandes olhos de uma forma que, segundo a mãe, era irresistível.

- Então tá bom, deixa eu pensar em uma...

E agora? Como Winry faria para inventar uma história para sua filha dormir?

Não conseguia pensar em nada criativo o suficiente... Ou bonitinho o suficiente. Que droga, ela pensou. Nunca havia sido uma pessoa muito criativa. Mas pelo visto, agora teria que ser...

Até que teve uma idéia, ao seu ver, genial.

- Certo... Vou contar.

- Oba! – Visivelmente excitada, a loirinha aperta ainda mais seu coelho entre os braços.

Então, a mulher pegou fôlego.

_- Era uma vez uma princesa, de um reino muito, mas muito distante, chamado Elphard. Ela era conhecida como a mais bela moça de todo o reino, com seus cabelos loiros e lindos olhos azuis. Mas, ela não se via assim, pois quando se olhava ao espelho, via apenas uma garota sem graça refletida._

- Essa garota... Parece você mamãe. – Ellie observou inteligentemente. – Você é a mamãe mais bonita que existe no mundo.

Winry sorriu, agradecida pelo elogio tão inocente.

- Continuando...

_A família dela era também conhecida como a família mais feliz do reino. Pois todos ali se amavam muito e se preocupavam um com o outro. Uma vez, seus pais vieram com a notícia de que precisariam viajar, mas que chegariam bem a tempo do aniversário da princesa._

_Como a boa filha que era, ela nada reclamou e desejou boa sorte a sua família tão querida._

_Só que infelizmente, no dia de sua décima primavera, chegou a notícia de que seu papai e sua mamãe haviam sido devorados por um dragão, no retorno da viagem. E nesse dia, todo o reino chorou... E ninguém se lembrou do aniversário da princesinha._

- Que coisa triste, mamãe... – Os olhinhos âmbar da garota brilhavam.

- Sim... É triste...

_A princesa estava muito triste pela morte de sua família, além de estar sozinha no mundo. Pois não havia ninguém para cuidar dela. Algumas pessoas do reino quiseram ficar com ela, mas ela não conseguia se sentir querida em nenhum lugar. A mocinha ficou assim por um ano todo, passando de casebre em casebre até que, na primavera seguinte, um amigo querido da família ficou sabendo da tragédia._

_Emocionado pela situação da pobre princesinha, que agora tinha onze anos, levou-a para seu castelo. E foi aí que ela passou a morar com esse homem e sua família em outro reino, o reino de Amestris. E também foi lá que ela conheceu os dois filhos desse homem, em que os dois tinham mais ou menos a idade dela. Daí eles passaram a ser amigos..._

_... Os três, sempre juntos, brincavam em todos os lugares. _

_Nadavam nos lagos em volta do castelo, brincavam com o cachorro, o Den. Plantavam bananeira... Dormiam juntos nas noites chuvosas. Faziam cócegas um no outro, escondiam os brinquedos um do outro pela casa. E até mesmo, a princesa conseguia fazer os dois príncipes brincarem de casinha com ela._

_E então, depois de muito tempo, a triste princesa passou a se sentir amada novamente... Graças a esses dois amigos tão amados. _

- Ainda bem, mamãe, que a princesa conseguiu ser feliz de novo!

- É, filha, ainda bem.

- E... Como eram eles, os amigos dela?

_- Os dois irmãos eram muito parecidos, ambos tinham os cabelos e olhos dourados, e a altura era a mesma também. A única diferença entre eles eram um ano, e as personalidades... O mais novo era doce e gentil, além de muito sensível, um perfeito cavalheiro com as princesas. Já o mais velho era um desbravador, um lutador puro. Era grosseiro, mas bem no fundo, se importava muito com as pessoas... Principalmente com a princesa._

_O irmão mais velho vivia falando "Homem não chora"; "Nunca deixe uma garota chorar"; "Eu vou proteger vocês". Esse era o jeito dele... Se importava com todo mundo, mesmo dizendo que não._

_A princesa os amava, muito. Agora eles eram a nova família dela. Se bem que, algumas vezes, ela sentia pena dos irmãos... Eles não pareciam amar muito o pai, como ela amava o seu. Distantes, se viam com pouca freqüência... O rei sempre preocupado com os problemas de seu reino e parecia esquecer dos filhos._

_Ela não gostava disso, e toda vez que acontecia de um deles saírem chorando, ignorava qualquer timidez que tivesse e abraçava com toda a pouca força que tinha, e ria quando ficavam constrangidos. E por favor tanto seus próprios filhos sofrerem, a mocinha passou a não gostar mais do homem que se mostrou tão bondoso a acolhê-la._

_Se bem que algumas vezes a loirinha brigava com seus príncipes, dizendo várias vezes que deveriam amar seu pai como se não houvesse noite, pois quando algum dragão o devorasse, não ficariam arrependidos._

_Crianças são sábias, principalmente ela, marcada por tanta angústia. Mas não foi ouvida..._

_... E os dias se passaram, transformando-se em meses. Os meses deram lugar aos anos, e assim aquele dia chegou._

_Na décima quinta primavera da princesa, era um dia tão triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Ela foi até o cemitério, acompanhada de seus dois fiéis amigos, e deixou flores em memórias aos seus pais._

_Ela achou que não conseguiria ficar feliz neste dia... Porém, o príncipe mais velho a ajudou. Enquanto o irmão mais novo ficava triste com ela, o mais velho sorria por ela._

_Acaba por preferir alegria que tristeza..._

_E foi aí que a jovem princesa notou como o sorriso dele era bonito._

_Mais tarde, à noite, estava em seu quarto, perdida no seu mundo de princesa. Estava um pouco triste, pois achava que não iria receber presente algum..._

_E ela esperou o dia todo, até a hora de dormir, pela lembrança de alguém._

_Só que, bem mais tarde, quando a princesa estava prestes a desistir... Ele chegou, com um bonito sorriso.._

_Imediatamente, a princesa sentiu o coração aquecer. Então ele disse para ela "Eu queria que estivéssemos sozinhos para falar"._

_Foi aí que a bela loira percebeu que... O sorriso dele não era apenas bonito..._

_Era um sorriso de amor._

- Sério mamãe? – Ellie arregalou os olhos, apertando ainda mais o coelho. – Ele a amava?

Winry riu graciosa.

- Naquela época, criança, nada era sabido...

- Nossa, que complicado! O que é que tem de tão... Difícil?

A mulher de olhos azuis balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Quem sabe, Ellie... Continuando...

_O príncipe pediu desculpas por não ter ido levar o presente antes, porque precisava terminar algo muito importante. Mas sinceramente, a princesa nem se importou com isso... Pois só ele estando lá com ela, sorrindo daquele jeito, era o presente perfeito para ela._

_Só que para sua surpresa, ele tirou as mãos de trás das costas e mostrou uma caixa rosa para ela. A moça ficou tão surpresa, mas tão surpresa que não conseguiu fazer nada, a não ser olhar para ele. _

_O irmão mais velho continuou com o sorriso de amor, com seus olhos dourados brilhando em carinho... E a princesa o abraçou, sem nem antes pensar._

_Um abraço de amor._

- Que lindo, mamãe... Ela gostava do príncipe, né?

- Sim! O príncipe também gostava muito dela!

- E o que acontece depois?

_- A princesa agradece e ele fica muito envergonhado._

- Por que ele fica envergonhado, mãe? Ele fez algo ruim, para ficar com vergonha?

A mulher sorriu diante da inocência da garotinha.

- Não, Ellie... Ele apenas... Gostava dela.

- Então quer dizer que para gostar de alguém, precisa ficar com vergonha?

Winry rolou os olhos.

Crianças são tão... Inocentes. Fica até meio difícil de contar algumas coisas, principalmente quando elas fazem todas essas perguntas.

- Você quer ouvir o final da história?

- Sim, sim, eu quero!

- Então é melhor ficar caladinha. – Então a mulher loira pousou o dedo indicador sob o lábio, com a filha logo imitando o ato infantilmente.

_- E quando a princesa abriu o presente, ficou maravilhada com o que tinha dentro. _

_Um lindo colar, onde pendurado nele havia o sol e a lua unidos, como se fossem um. Então, misterioso como veio, o príncipe foi embora, deixando a loirinha encantada com o singelo presente. Colocou naquela mesma noite o presente, e desde daquele dia nunca mais tirou._

_Então, depois de algumas semanas... O aniversário do príncipe mais novo chegou. Ele estaria fazendo catorze invernos, quase um rapaz. E o príncipe mais velho e a princesa resolveram fazer uma comemoração surpresa, e assim foi feito._

_- _O que tinha na festa, mamãe?

_- _Docinhos, salgadinhos, bolinhos, tortinhas, refrigerantes...

- E havia refrigerantes nessa época? – Ellie perguntou, desconfiada.

- Bom... Era outro tipo de refrigerante, mas ainda assim refrigerante!

- Ah... Tá! – Winry quase suspira de alívio. Havia sido convincente o suficiente!

_- E a comemoração foi cheia de alegria e emoção. Até que chegou um momento meio sério, meio descontraído, em que cada um dos três falava o que queria ser quando ficassem adultos._

_O mais novo, singelo como sempre, disse algo que espantou aos outros dois: ele queria ser um cientista! Famoso, que fazia muitas descobertas sobre o mundo. Mesmo surpresos, os amigos apoiaram-no. O príncipe mais velho, como esperado, disse que queria ser um grande guerreiro, para proteger todos que amava. Já a princesa não sabia..._

_A princesa lembrava de que, quando era criança, queria ser uma rainha como a mãe, e a ajudar a todos com a sua bondade e poder. Então ela respondeu com sentimento, que queria cuidar de todos..._

_Os três se olharam cúmplices._

_Claro que, o mais novo sabia que seu irmão e sua amiga princesa se amavam... E que eles apenas não queriam admitir. E então, lamentou por eles, e disse uma frase que torceu muito para que eles entendessem. Que por favor, eles não perdessem tempo em busca da felicidade, quando ela já havia achado eles._

_Claro que não entenderam. Os dois combinavam até nisso: O príncipe a princesa eram muito cabeça dura._

_Então, mais primaveras se passaram, e mesmo o príncipe e a princesa sendo um apaixonado pelo outro, não ficaram juntos, causando vários lamentos ao príncipe mais novo._

_Sabe-se lá o motivo, mas, toda aquela magia foi de alguma forma quebrada, e depois de crescidos foram para terras distantes... Tanto o mais novo, quanto o mais velho, como a mocinha... E eles não se viram mais._

- Mas eles se amavam, mamãe? – Winry se emocionou junto com a filha, quando a viu com os grandes olhos âmbar cheios de lágrimas. Sorriu com isso, afinal, sua filha tão espevitada era tão sensível quanto ela.

Lamentou por ela entre diversão e tristeza, pois ela com certeza sofreria tanto quanto ela sofreu... Tomara que não.

- Sim. Os três se amavam como se fossem uma família.

- Então por que se separaram? – Ellie, tentando segurar o choro, fazia um biquinho fofo, que deixaria qualquer um com o coração na mão. Até mesmo ela, que era a mãe, não se via livre desse encanto...

- Porque... – Winry não sabia como explicar. Mas já que contara isso, precisava dar um jeito de conseguir. - Os adultos são complicados, filha.

_O príncipe mais novo, que sentia a necessidade de aprender sobre o grande mundo, se tornou um grande cientista estudando coisas sobre o céu. O mais velho também conseguiu se tornar um grande guerreiro, e passou a proteger todos que estavam perto dele._

_Já a princesa triste com a separação dos irmãos, resolveu sair pelo mundo, tentando encontrar algo que há muito tempo perdera... Já que não tinha certeza de nada._

_E ela não sabia o que era._

_Até que, numa triste coincidência, eles se encontram..._

_O pai dos irmãos príncipes, já muito velho, havia falecido... Pois infelizmente, o tempo dele no mundo dos vivos havia acabado, e ele foi para o céu._

Ellie sorriu triste e logo em seguida bocejou, dando sinal de que a qualquer momento iria dormir.

_- Era o velório do grandioso rei de Amestris, e havia um trono sem ninguém nele. E foi naquele momento tão triste, que os olhos azuis da bela princesa se encontraram com os cor de âmbar, do príncipe mais velho._

Ela fechou seus olhinhos...

_- E eles perceberam que sempre se amaram._

Então, Ellie dormiu, depois de uma sessão cansativa de história para dormir.

Winry sorriu, e passou a mão carinhosamente sobre a franja dourada da filha.

...Como sentia orgulho dela...

Beijou a testa branca dela – a única característica física que a garota tem dela – e ajeitou seu travesseiro rosa.

- Que bonita essa história. – A voz aveludada do homem ecoou no quarto, fazendo Winry sorrir. – Acho que já a ouvi em algum lugar.

A mulher loira se levantou e olhou para o lugar da onde saía a voz, levemente rubra.

Um homem de altura média, de longos e dourados cabelos, presos num rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor da garota adormecida. A pele levemente bronzeada contrastava com as roupas negras que usava.

- Sem ser na versão de príncipes e princesas, claro. – Ele sorriu com amor.

O mesmo sorriso que Winry nunca deixaria de amar.

- Você estava escutando o tempo inteiro, Edward?

- Sim... – Ele se aproximou, e passou as mãos na cintura fina de sua esposa. – Acha que eu perderia a hora da história?

A mulher de olhos azuis sorriu.

- Vamos deixá-la dormir.

Winry deu um delicado selinho no marido e saiu rapidamente do quarto, deixando Edward perdido em seus pensamentos.

O homem sorriu com amor, ao se lembrar que a sua esposa ainda usava aquele velho colar que a dera há tanto tempo. E ele lembrou dos tempos de infância...

... Resolveu deixar a nostalgia de lado, dando uma última olhada em sua filha – que a essa hora já estava no mundo dos sonhos – e fechou a porta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ** Nada mais mágico que um Conto de Fadas, heim?  
>Primeira fanfic de FMA. Merece uns comentários?<p> 


End file.
